1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to magnetic tape reproducers and recorders and in particular to a compact magnetic reproducer and recorder utilizing push button control mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic tape reproducers and recorders are known which are operated by lever handles and by push buttons. Most of these utilized switch-over systems wherein the internal operating mechanisms are moved by external manual force. However, some machines require substantial manual force to operate the mechanism.
Soft-touch operating systems have been developed which utilize push button type operation and in such system electrical circuit switching means are energized by push buttons so as to supply current to electro magnetic means which operate the internal mechanism. Such push button systems are an improvement over the simple manual systems in that a great deal of manual force is not required by the operator but at the same time such electro magnetic operated systems result in substantial complication of the mechanisms and the many additional components thus rendering the tape machines bulky and expensive and result in substantial increase in power consumption by the machine.